No Matter What I'll Always Love You
by mstorimarie
Summary: They never thought it would come to this, having to choose between their friendship or their beliefs, but now they have to because their country is in a great Civil War. Full Summary inside. T for now, may change to M later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I know I said I would have this up like two weeks ago, I'm so sorry. This is just basically introducing the story. It's character bios and stuff. Well I hope you enjoy! **

**And I would like to thank KnKCullen, my friend and faithful reviewer, for ****pushing me to write this story, I just spilled the idea to her one day, and she told me to go for it! So here it is! Oh I'd also like to thank her for helping me write the chapter, and for prereading it! Thanks again dear! :) **

** I would also like to thank Mandi or 22VodkaShots, my wonderful, wonderful friend and co-author on Deception and Lies! She also preread this and gave me some tips, and character development ideas! Thanks sweetie your amazing! :) We'll talk soon :) LOL**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Twilight because if I did I would've put Bella with Jasper or Emmett, or for you wolf pack fans I would've put her with Paul or Sam :)**

** Anyway enjoy :)****

* * *

**

**Prologue/ Character Intros/ Chapter One**

**Summary:**

**In the year 1854 Jasper Whitlock and his cousin Peter are from Houston, Texas, Edward Mason is from near Philadelphia, and Emmett Cullen is from near Philadelphia all decide to go to West Point, an army training school. Jasper and Peter have their friends Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Charlotte Maine that they have grown up with, they are all best friends. While Edward and Emmett have grown up together along with Emmett's younger sister Alice all three of them are the best of friends. After being in West Point together for four years, none of the four boys realized that they would have to pick sides in a war. They would have to pick between their friends and people they think of as a second family, or they can choose their beliefs that they have had drilled into their mind for all their lives. During this war they have to make sure they can maintain their friendships after the war, the Great War, the war that devastated a whole country, a war known as the Civil War. **

Characters:

Jasper Whitlock- Southerner who is starting to believe that the Northerners are horrible; lives in Texas with his parents and cousin, Peter; has three close friends besides his cousin Peter, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Charlotte Maine; Jasper owns the plantation he lives on, well he will inherit it at least; is friends with Isabella, but wants to be more, yet doesn't want to risk her reputation so they stay in groups; wants to go to West Point, and is determined to go; in love with Isabella Swan, but she doesn't know that

Peter Whitlock- Southerner who is also starting to believe that the Northerners are horrible; lives with Jasper and his aunt and uncle, after his parents were both killed; has three other friends besides Jasper, Isabella, Rosalie, and Charlotte, although he loves Charlotte and doesn't think of her as a friend because he loves her, yet he would never do something that would compromise her reputation; also wants to go to West Point with Jasper; is planning to ask Charlotte to marry him with her father's permission of course

Isabella Swan- the definition of a Southern bell; sweet, caring, and quiet just like the men in the South wanted; she was prepared at a young age to be submissive when it came to men, just like all women were taught; lives on the plantation next to Jasper's family; loves to be with her friends, Jasper, Peter, Rosalie, and Charlotte; knows how to be a proper lady, yet sometimes she just wants to give her opinion on things, but she knows that she is not allowed to do that; Bella as her close friends call her when they are together in private, never ever at a ball would they call her Bella; wants Jasper to not go to West Point, she wants him to stay home with her, and marry her; her opinion of Northerners is changing quickly

Charlotte Maine- is just like Isabella the definition of a southern bell; lives with her parents, and is waiting for the man of her dreams to marry, and she knows exactly who that man is, one Peter Whitlock; even though he can act strange, she still loves him with all her heart, she is just waiting for him to get up the courage to ask her; she is totally fine with Peter going to West Point with Jasper, she knows that he'll come back to her when he is done; her opinion is also changing on Northerners

Rosalie Hale- she is the opposite of a southern bell; of course she acts the part at balls and meals, but when it is her and her friends, you can forget it, she is still not as outspoken as Jasper and Peter; she wants to be independent but she knows that she cannot be since she is a woman, she knows she has to get married; when it is just her and her parents she refuses to see any of the suitors they have picked out for her, she wants to find her own fiancé; she is also changing her view of Northerners

Edward Mason- Northerner who is starting to believe that the Southerners are as bad as everyone says because they will not give up their slaves; he is best friends with Emmett and Alice Cullen; Edward is 18 years old and an heir to half of a steel factory when he gets older; his parents and Emmett and Alice's parents want Edward and Alice together, and they both seem to want that too; Edward is in love with Alice Cullen but she does not know that; wants to go to West Point

Emmett Cullen- he is also a Northerner that is starting to believe that the South is as bad as everyone says; is best friends with Edward Mason, and loves to spend time with his sister Alice; is the heir to other half of the steel company that Edward will inherit; he is 18 years old; lives next door to Edward and has all his life; Emmett is not in love yet, and right now he is not really interested in love, but eventually he does want to get married; also wants to go to West Point

Alice Cullen- a Northern lady, which is somewhat like a Southern bell, but not exactly like it; she is still expected to not give her opinion, but if she does it is not as bad, which she gives her opinion a lot when it is just her, Edward, and Emmett; she is starting to believe Southerners are as bad as people say, especially since Edward and Emmett are beginning to believe that also; she thinks she is in love with Edward, but is not sure if he feels the same

Prologue:

Jasper, Peter, Edward, and Emmett did not know what to decide they knew they would have to pick sides, they just did not know what side to pick. They had to pick between their family and friends, or their beliefs. They were not sure what to do; they never wanted this to happen. They hated how their friendship worked out when they met each other four years ago they never thought this would actually happen. They did not know what would happen after this war was over, they just hoped they could go back to how they were before. They loved their friends, and hoped and prayed nothing would change after this civil war was over.

Chapter One

In Houston, Texas

Jasper Whitlock and his cousin Peter are both close in age. Jasper is 18 years old, while Peter is 19. Peter lives with Jasper and Jasper's parents, William and Madelyn, in Houston, after his parents were killed in South Carolina. Peter came to live with the Whitlocks in the year 1851, Peter was 16, and Jasper was 15. At first Jasper and Peter did not get along very well, but the more time they spent together the more they got along.

Jasper and Peter had three really close friends, well as close as girls could be friends with men at that time. Their friends were named Isabella Swan who lived at the plantation next to the Whitlocks' own plantation. The Swans, Charlie and Renee, had been friends with the Whitlocks since Isabella and Jasper had been born. Isabella however was only 16 at this time though. Their other friend was named Rosalie Hale she was quite a girl, she was 17, she was not exactly a southern bell, and she told you what she thought even though it's highly inappropriate to do so. Their last friend was named Charlotte Maine, she was 18, although to Peter she was more than a friend.

_*flashback* _

_"Jasper we'll be friends forever right?" Little Isabella Swan asked her best friend in her sweet southern accent. _

_"Of course, Bell. Why would you ask that?" Little Jasper Whitlock asked her._

_"I just wanted to make sure, because you're older than me, I'm only seven, and I just wanted to make sure," she just had to mention age since Jasper was two years older than her._

_"Of course, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Bella giggled a little, and then looked up at Jasper with an evil smile._

_"Catch me if you can," with that she took off running through her cotton fields. It took Jasper a minute to realize what just happened before he took off running after her. _

_*flashback*_

Jasper still remembered that day like it was yesterday. His parents and Bella's parents had decided a year ago that Jasper and Bella would marry as long as the two agreed, well at least as long as either did not show a strong dislike for each other. Jasper knew he loved her, and he was almost sure that she loved him too. Peter also knew Charlotte loved him, just like he loved her. Peter also knew that Charlotte's parents, Matthew and Susan, approved of him. However both Peter and Jasper knew Rosalie's parents, Samuel and Jessica, were going to have a hard time finding someone for Rosalie since they knew she would show dislike for them when it was just her parents and her, but both knew she would have a fun time with all the men trying to win her affections.

All five of them had heard stories of Northerners and how the Northerners just wanted to control the South but they all wanted to believe that not everyone in the north was as bad as people wanted the kids to believe. So the five of them did not believe all Northerners were as bad as they said. All of them were determined to meet some Northerners that could change what they had been taught about Northerners, and they were going to meet some if it was the last thing they did.

Although that was their opinion before, the North is slowly changing the five Southerners opinion quickly. This is happening because the North is trying to do everything in their power to make the South lose their property, or their slaves at least. The North is trying to take over the South, and not let the South have any opinions for themselves.

In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Edward Mason, Emmett, and Alice Cullen had all been friends since they were little. The three lived next to each other all of their lives. They did everything together. Edward and Emmett were 18, while Alice was 17. They loved to do things together, although sometimes Alice got taken away from them because she was a girl. She could not do all the things they did, but she did do a lot with them.

Emmett loved his little sister, and knew he would always protect her. Edward however liked Alice, and Alice liked him too, as more than a friend. They figured Emmett and Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward's parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, would arrange a marriage for them sooner or later, the three just did not know when. However, both Edward and Alice would be perfectly ok with that.

All of them had been taught at a young age that the people in the south were bad, because they had slaves, but they didn't think all of them were bad, just some. They figured there were at least some good Southerners and they were all determined to meet some.

The three Northerners are also changing their opinion of the South also. They are changing their opinion because no matter what the North does, the South thinks it is alright for them to have slaves. The South thinks this because they bought the slaves, and they are their private property. The three think that is wrong, because slaves are human beings, and the three want the slaves to be free as does the rest of the North.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH IT!**


	2. Meeting New People and Growing Up

**HEY GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY, BUT YA KNOW LIFE HAPPENS. BUT I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER, SO THERE WE GO. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES AS MUCH AS I CAN. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND THAT YOU FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. **

**OK SO ON ANOTHER NOTE, I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHOR'S WHO BEG FOR REVIEWS, BUT I WAS REALLY HESITANT TO UPDATE BECAUSE I ONLY GOT TWO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. SO IF YOU GUYS COULD LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY OR IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN JUST LET ME KNOW, OK? THANKS, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**I HAVE A PREREADER WHOSE NAME IS CULLENSBABYMAMA7. SHE HAS SOME PRETTY AWESOME STORIES, SO GET THEM OUT. **

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA.**

**THANKS! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting New People and Growing Up

Texas, 1851

Peter Whitlock was nervous to move to Texas with his aunt and uncle. He had heard his parents talking about going to see them before, but now the situation was different. The situation was different because he thought the first time he met his aunt and uncle he would be with his parents, but as it turns out his parents had passed away a few months before, and as his only living relatives he went to stay with them. He also did not know if he would get along with his cousin who was a year younger than he was. He was nervous but he would not let anyone know that.

When the carriage pulled up to the Whitlock plantation, he was speechless; his own house was not that big. As he got out of the carriage, he noticed quite a few people on the porch of the plantation. A man and woman, who he assumed were his aunt and uncle, were standing with a teenage boy that looked around Peter's age, he assumed this was Jasper. There was another man and woman standing on the porch with a teenage girl, who he assumed was their daughter, she was standing next to Jasper, and the two were whispering, that much he could tell. There were also two other girls around the first's age. The girl who was standing next to his cousin had dark brown hair, that was done up in an elegant design, and chocolate brown eyes. One of the other two girls had blonde hair that was straight with a hat, that matched her dress of course, and bright blue eyes, this girl he thought most men would find the most attractive of all three, however he did not find her the most attractive. He thought that the last girl with her white blonde, curly hair that was partially up, and her sparkling green eyes was by far the most magnificent looking. There were also two other sets of people who he thought were the other two girls' parents.

As the carriage pulled up and Carl, the slave that picked him up, opened the door, he could see his beautiful girl was looking at him also. His aunt and uncle walked down the stair at the appropriate speed. Carl came around to the door and opened it so Peter could get out.

"Peter!" his aunt said excitedly.

"Peter, welcome," his uncle said to him.

"Hello Aunt Madelyn, hello Uncle William," Peter said back to his aunt and uncle. Jasper Whitlock was standing next to Isabella Swan waiting for his cousin to arrive; he did not want his cousin to come live with them. He didn't want Peter to try to steal Bella, but he didn't think Bella would accept Peter. When the carriage Peter was in pulled up, his parents went down the steps to greet him, Jasper was not that impressed with his cousin. Bella pulled on his arm, and looked up at him, even though she was only 13 at the time, he knew she would be the choice of many men in town.

"Jasper, let's go meet your cousin," she whispered up to him. So Jasper took her arm in his, and they walked down the steps to meet Peter.

"Peter, this is Jasper your cousin, and this little lady here is Isabella Swan, the two standing behind her are her parents, Charles and Renee Swan, they live in the plantation next door," William told Peter, Peter shook hands with Jasper and Charles, and kissed Renee and Isabella's hands. "This is Rosalie Hale, and her parents, Samuel and Jessica, and this is Charlotte Maine, and her parents, Matthew and Susan." Again Peter shook the men's hands, and kissed the girls' hands.

"Renee, Susan, Jessica, shall we go inside and have tea," Madelyn said to the women.

"Charles, Matthew, Samuel, let us go into the study and discuss our plantations," William told the men, and with that the men went inside the house escorting the women up the stairs and then they all parted ways.

"Oh, thank goodness I did not want to have to act prim and proper anymore," Rosalie said out loud.

"Rosalie!" Isabella exclaimed. "You are not supposed to talk like that." Peter could tell Rosalie was not the southern bell that she claimed to be in front of her parents.

"Bella, that does not matter to me, you know I do not want to be the sweet southern bell my parents want me to be, or that the town wants me to be, it is just not who I am," Rosalie replied back, as Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all looked on, in amusement.

"I will not argue with you, Rosalie, that is not what I am supposed to do," Isabella replied back to her.

"Well, I think I am going to like living here," Peter told them.

"Peter, all my friends call me Bella, please feel free to do so as well," Bella told him as she went back to stand by Jasper. Bella did this because she could tell that Jasper did not like her telling that to Peter but he would not say anything about it, because he was a gentleman and even if they do not like something they do not say anything about it to women.

"Thank you, Bella, I will," Peter said back to her.

"Bella's nice, do you think so?" Charlotte spoke to Peter. He was happy that she talked to him that is what he wanted to happen.

"Yes she is very nice," Peter replied back to her. Peter figured out this group, Rosalie was the rebellious one in front of her friends. Isabella, or Bella, was the true definition of a southern bell, she was as genuine as could be, but she was also playful with men but not overly so. Charlotte was also playful like a southern bell should be, Charlotte was beautiful and kind, and a definition of a southern bell, but he knew that once she got to know someone they would see that she is the type of person that could rebel against her parents and society, and she would be ok with doing that.

Texas, 1853

Jasper Whitlock did not like having to go around the plantation with his father and Peter, even though Peter and he got along very well now. He just did not want to run the plantation, he wanted to go to West Point and join the army, and then he would willingly take the position as head of the Whitlock Plantation. However Jasper knew he could not go to West Point until he was 18, and he was 17 now, so he expected to go the next year, and Peter would join him.

"Alright boys, I believe we are done for the day, go back to the house now," William told his son, and nephew. With that Jasper and Peter took off towards the house, they knew Bella, Rosalie, and Charlotte were at the house, they had seen their carriages pull into the house a little while ago. When Jasper and Peter got back to the house the girls were sitting on the porch whispering to each other, of course the boys were curious until they found out what the girls were talking about. The girls were gossiping about everyone in town and they thought the rest of the girls did not have any fashion sense at all. The boys quickly changed the subject to the barbecue at the Lamont's plantation, which was a week later. The girls were excited as were the boys, no one realized it, but Jasper quickly gravitated towards Bella, and Peter gravitated towards Charlotte. Jasper knew he would not be able to marry Bella, at the moment because she was only 15, but next year hopefully she would marry him. Of course Peter and Charlotte did not have that problem Peter was 18 and Charlotte was 17, they could get married and her father would approve, but they were going to wait until Peter went to West Point, and then get married.

"Rose tell Jasper and Peter who you rejected this time," Bella said quietly.

"Oh Rose, whose heart did you break this time?" Peter questioned, while Jasper and he laughed loudly.

"Oh James Parker," Rose said which made the boys laugh even harder than they already were, because no one really liked him any way.

Philadelphia, 1851

Edward Mason and Emmett Cullen were walking around Philadelphia one day waiting on their fathers who were at Mason and Cullen Steel Foundry. They were not looking forward to the day when they would have to learn the family business, but they knew it would happen one day soon. They wanted to go back to Emmett's house and see what Alice was doing, but she was probably being dragged around the house learning the many duties of being a woman. Alice did not want to learn those tasks but she knew she had to.

Emmett and Edward walked back to the foundry just in time for their fathers to be ready to leave, and with that all four piled into a carriage and rode back to the Cullen's house. Alice was sitting on the porch drinking a glass of lemonade. When they got closer, they could see Alice's big smile waiting for them.

"That smile is for you, Edward," Emmett whispered to his best friend. Edward blushed as he looked at Alice.

"No it is not Emmett, and it is not very polite for you to say that," but Edward secretly liked the idea that Alice was smiling for him. From that day on, Edward knew he liked Alice, and he wanted to marry her, but he was not sure if she wanted to marry him too.

Philadelphia, 1853

Edward and Emmett were walking around with their fathers, Edward Senior and Carlisle, and learning once again all they could about the foundry. They hated this part of their day, they had been told all of this every day since they had been coming to learn about the foundry. They were now 17, and could not wait until their birthdays so they would become 18. When they both became 18 they decided that they would go to West Point together. They could not wait for that. When they informed their fathers of their decision their fathers were proud. Although they wanted to make sure that the boys would still run the foundry one day, which they both agreed to do.

Alice was still going through her womanly duties, and learning to run a household for when she got married. Alice was 16, and she knew her parents would want her to get married soon, although they were trying to arrange a marriage between Alice and Edward. Alice kind of wanted that to happen although she did not know if Edward did, and she would not ask him if he did. Alice just wanted him to make it through West Point and then come back to her.

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW, PLEASE. AT LEAST TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT! OH AND I PROMISE TO REPLY BACK TO YOU, IF IT'S NOT ANONYMOUS, OR IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE AN EMAIL OR SOMETHING THAT'S COOL TOO. THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Some are Happy and Some are Sad

**SO I GUESS TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT FOR ME TO UPDATE MY STORIES, BUT THAT'S COOL! ANYWAY I'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE BUT I WAS TRYING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FIRST, AND IT'S ALMOST DONE, I'M GONNA GET IT DONE BY TONIGHT, I'M DETERMINED TO! SO ANYWAY I KNOW THE TITLE IS KINDOF OMINOUS, (BAD NEWS lol) BUT IT'S A GOOD CHAPTER! **

**SO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I MEAN MY LIFE LITERALLY CONSISTS OF SCHOOL, WORK, CHURCH, AND THEN WHEN I CAN FIND TIME EVERYTHING ELSE, SO I'M GONNA TRY TO BE MORE DETERMINED IN UPDATING! IF YOU GUYS REVIEW I MAY BE EVEN MORE DETERMINED TO WRITE, SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Philadelphia, 1854

Edward Mason and Emmett Cullen were talking with their fathers'. The two boys were leaving for West Point in a few days. They were both 18 now, Edward having turned 18 a few days ago, and Emmett being 18. Their fathers' were excited for them, and so proud of them. Edward and Emmett still could not believe that they were finally able to go to West Point, all the years of planning on going together was finally able to happen. They knew they would probably not share a room, but they would still be in the same company.

Alice Cullen was running around the house, trying to find the perfect outfit that Edward would love on her, so that she could wear it when they all said goodbye at the train station. She finally found the outfit she wanted to wear, it was green almost the identical shade of his eyes. She got dressed and went down the stairs to find Edward pacing in the foyer.

"Edward is something the matter?" she asked him.

"No Alice there is nothing the matter. But can I talk to you outside on the terrace?"

"Of course," she replied, wanting to know what this was about.

"Alice, I was wondering, umm, if you will, well, if you will write me while I am away? I mean, would you want to? I would write you back of course," Edward rushed out, nervously.

Alice giggled at him, "Of course I would love to write you while you are away Edward."

"Really?" Edward asked really excited.

"Yes, really. Now we should get inside before everyone wonders where we have gone off to." Alice said as she walked inside.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle Cullen asked his family, and the Masons'.

"Yes, I believe we are," Edward Mason Sr. answered.

Texas, 1854

Peter Whitlock was talking to Jasper about how he asked Charlotte to marry him, when he came back from West Point. He was really happy her parents agreed. And that she agreed. He was also telling Jasper about how Charlotte was planning on writing him every day that he was away.

"What about Bella, Jasper? Has she told you she will write you yet?" Peter asked curious, his cousin and best friend seemed happy for him, but he knew there was something bothering Jasper, he just did not know what.

"No, she does not want me to go. I do not think she will write me at all." Jasper said truly worried he may lose his Isabella over this, but he knew that if he could get her to write him, they would be fine. "I think I am going to go walk around the plantation for a little while," Jasper said to Peter.

"Alright Jasper, I will see you later."

Jasper Whitlock was walking around his plantation one last time, for awhile at least. He knew it would be a few years before he would be back to walk around his land. He ended up at the huge cotton dock that the Swans' and Whitlocks' shared, well one of the huge cotton docks that were on both lands. He walked to the back, where it over looked a river that flowed behind the plantations. He heard someone crying as he got further back in the dock, he needed to make sure no one was hurt so he hurried. When he got to the back, imagine his surprise when he saw long, flowing brown, curly hair; along with a dark blue dress that he would know anywhere, considering he bought the dress for her.

"Bella?" Jasper called softly, and even though he spoke softly, it still startled her.

"Jasper, what are you doing back here? Should you not be getting ready to leave?" She spoke the end in a harsh, bitter tone that he had never heard from her before.

"Bella, why do you hate that I am going to West Point, it is not forever, and I will be back before you know it."

"No, you will not, and we both know it." Bella turned to face him; his heart broke when he saw her little tear stained face. "Why are you so determined to leave me? You promised you would never leave."

"Oh Bell, I am not leaving forever, I will be here again soon enough. And if we write each other, we will not miss each other as much." Bella was getting mad at him even more; Jasper could see it in her face.

"I will not write you," she said in a fit of rage. "And further more if you leave, I will find another man to marry. I do not care what my parents or yours' say I will find someone else, someone who will not leave. I can promise you that." As Bella kept talking, Jasper could not believe what he was hearing, and as he listened his sparkling blue eyes lost their spark, and he became mad.

"No, you will not, Isabella, I will not allow you to choose someone else." She smiled in satisfaction.

"Good, you will not leave then?" She asked, losing her anger.

"No, I am still going to go, but you will not find someone else, promise me?" His eyes almost made her promise to wait for him, and write him every day, but she wanted to have her dreams too, and since Jasper wanted West Point more than her, then she should move on too.

"No, I will find someone else, Jasper."

"Why can you not be more like Charlotte, she promised Peter she would write him every day?" Jasper said then regretted it, when she saw the mixture of anger and heartbreak on her face.

"Well, I am not Charlotte, and I will not wait. So choose West Point, or me?" She looked up at him pleading with him to stay with her.

But with heartbreak all over his face, Jasper said the words that broke both of their hearts, "I'm sorry Bell, I guess this is goodbye for awhile then."

"Goodbye then Jasper, I hope you have fun," Bella said then turned back to face the river as tears streamed down her face. Bella not knowing that as Jasper walked away from her, tears were streaming down his face as well.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE? THANKS!**


	4. Visitations and Revelations Part One

**OK SO I KNOW, WHAT'S UP WITH THIS RIGHT? I UPDATED AGAIN? BUT I FIGURED IT WAS TIME. BUT OK I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO BEGS FOR REVIEWS, BUT SERIOUSLY I GOT ONE LAST CHAPTER! I HAD 74 HITS ON THE STORY, BUT ONE REVEIW? OK I WANT LIKE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS, PLEASE? I GET REALLY DISCOURAGED BY THIS!**

**THANK YOU SAVAGEGRACEx FOR REVIEWING, AND STICKING WITH THE STORY NO MATTER WHAT!**

**THANK YOU CULLENSBABYMAMA7 FOR PREREADING THE CHAPTER TOO! **

**DISCLAIMOR: I THINK WE ALL KNOW BY NOW, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ENJOY!**

* * *

Philadelphia, 1854

Jasper and Peter Whitlock's train pulled up to the stop in Philadelphia. They felt very out of place in the North. They felt that everyone knew they were from the South and they had slaves so people were judging them. The two got off the train to get on the one that was taking them to West Point. On the way Peter accidently knocked into a man, who had his friends with him.

"Oh, I am very sorry, sir," Peter said as Jasper stopped too.

"Well look what we have here, two southerners," the man said very hostile towards Peter and Jasper. "My friends and I do not like you southerners very much."

"Well, I am sorry you feel that way, but if you will excuse us, we have a train to catch. And he did not mean any harm to you," Jasper said to the man.

"Oh you have somewhere to be? Well I do not think you will be making it," one of the man's friends said, and with that the four men attacked Jasper and Peter. Little did all six of the men know, two other northerners heard the confrontation and decided to help the two southerners. Edward and Emmett each took a man so that Jasper had to only fight one man, and Peter only had to fight one. When the four men were down, Emmett, Edward, Peter, and Jasper grabbed their luggage and ran to their train.

"Thank you for the help back there, we do not know why they decided to pick a fight with us," Peter said.

"Well, some people just do not like southerners," Emmett spoke rather bluntly.

"Emmett!" Edward scolded.

"It is true though," Emmett tried to defend himself. "I am sorry, I did not mean for that to come out the way it did."

"It is alright, I know some northerners do not like us, just like some southerners do not like northerners," Jasper said quietly, as he thought about a specific southern girl he would love to be with right now.

"It is just how we live though, is it not?" Peter spoke up.

"Probably," Emmett replied. "So where are the two of you going?"

"We are going to West Point for military training. What are you two going?" Jasper said, thinking about his opportunity for West Point now, Bella in the back of his mind at the moment.

"We are going for the same reason. I am Edward Mason, by the way, and this is Emmett Cullen. What are your names?"

"My name is Peter Whitlock and this is my cousin Jasper Whitlock," Peter did the talking because he knew where Jasper's mind had gone. He could not help but think about his  
Charlotte, and how she accepted all of this, where Isabella did not.

West Point, 1854

The whole train ride to West Point all four of the boys talked, and bonded. Although Jasper and Peter did not talk about the women in their lives, and neither did Edward. But the boys were all surprised when Edward and Peter were told they were roommates and Emmett and Jasper were roommates as well. Also both sets lived right next door to each other.

After the boys all got changed into their uniforms, they were to report to their drills. Over the next four years they would be learning how to use guns, swords. They would also be learning military tactics, battles and how they were won.

After their drills and dinner the boys went back to their room, where Edward sat down to write Alice a letter and Peter sat down to write a letter to Charlotte before he got too busy to write because he knew this would be a lot of work. Peter and Edward looked at each other in silence knowing they would eventually have to explain but not wanting to at the moment, both decided they would just write their letters for now.

The next day at breakfast Peter and Edward explained to each other, Emmett and Jasper what and who they were writing to. All understood that communication through letters would be the best, and to not bother each other when one was writing the letters.

West Point, 1855

Over the past year, the four boys grew extremely close. They considered each other their best friends, the four knew they had leave coming up, so the four decided to go visit the Cullens' and Masons', also the Whitlocks would be visiting in Philadelphia, but they would get there a few hours after the four boys. The day came that all four boys were to leave, for a week. And when they came back the boys would be doing more training before their next leave a year from then, then a year and finally they would graduate.

The four boys traveled to the train station where they got on a train for two hours till they got to Philadelphia. When the boys stepped off the train Edward and Emmett just saw their fathers waiting for them.

"Father!" Edward and Emmett both exclaimed as they walked with Jasper and Peter, to give their fathers hugs.

"Edward, my boy, you look grown," Edward Sr. said, as Carlisle agreed about Emmett.

"Boys, who are these two gentlemen?" Carlisle asked although he knew exactly who they were.

"This is my roommate, Peter," Edward said proudly.

"This is my roommate, Jasper," Emmett said, also proudly. Carlisle and Edward Sr. are glad to finally meet the boys their sons talked about constantly. They were also fairly happy about meeting the two boys' family, whose train was almost to the station.

"I am sorry you have to wait for our family, and Charlotte and her family," Peter said to the two older men they had just met.

"Oh it is well, we cannot wait to meet them also," Edward Sr. said to the two boys. As they were standing next to the tracks waiting, the train from Texas pulled in.

"Father!" Jasper said, just as Peter said, "Charlotte!" Charlotte was also happy about seeing Peter, but they had to stay calm in public because that was the proper way to do things. All of the families introduced each other. Edward Sr., Carlisle, William, and Matthew knew they would get along; they just had to avoid a certain topic.

"Well, let us go back to our house, your mothers are excited to see you, and meet Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and your families. They are making dinner along with Alice," when Edward heard Alice's name he perked up, excited to finally see her. The eleven traveled to a house, like Jasper and Peter had never seen before, the house was much smaller than the plantation the two had grown up on, although the house was still big.

When the two carriages pulled up, Jasper and Peter could see three women standing outside of the house, when they got out of the carriages the women were walking down the stairs.

"Emmett!" all the men heard a female squeal, and then Jasper and Peter heard everyone else laughing at, who they assumed was, Alice.

"Hello Alice, I missed you too," Emmett said as the two hugged them. After Alice let go, Emmett and Edward were passed around the family being hugged and kissed on by their mothers.

"Mother, Alice, Mrs. Cullen, I would like to introduce to you Emmett and my roommates, Jasper and Peter Whitlock, and their family and Charlotte, Peter's fiancé and her family," Edward said to everyone.

"Oh hello, it is so nice to finally meet the boys my son cannot stop talking about, and their family," Esme said, while Elizabeth was nodding her head right next to her.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay with us, while you are on leave the next three weeks," Elizabeth said to the two young men, whom they had yet to hear talk, Esme and Elizabeth both knew, along with the rest of the family that the two men were from Texas, a slave state. And by the way their two boys talked in their letters, the family knew that the Whitlocks' and Maines' had slaves of their own. Although the family would not hold that against them, they still did not want to talk bad about their lifestyle, although they could not figure out how these two could have slaves.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Peter," Peter said kind of loudly while Jasper shot him a look, he knew that his parents would not approve of Peter being so loud it was not gentlemanly, at least not while sober, and that is not gentlemanly at all. Jasper could also see Edward staring at Alice, while Alice kept glancing between Jasper and Edward, Edward and Emmett were also laughing quietly at Jasper's look to Peter.

"Hello, ma'am, ma'am, ma'am," Jasper said to the three women as he bowed and kissed their hands, showing them how a southern gentleman was supposed to act, all three women looked surprised, and also a bit flustered at how sweet they thought Jasper was. Peter rolled his eyes at his cousin because he knew Jasper could sweep any girl off her feet, but just like Peter had his Charlotte, Jasper was waiting for Bella, and Peter had no doubt that when they went back to Texas in a few months that Jasper would win back Bella's affections. However, from the looks of it, Jasper had another admirer in the form of the woman Edward was in love with, yet Alice did not know that Edward was in love with her.

"Well let's go in the house, and we will convene for dinner," Carlisle said to all who were standing outside, as the men grabbed some bags, and also some of their butlers, as the Whitlocks' and Maines' figured, because they were not slaves, Edward and Emmett had made that perfectly clear to them before arriving.

At Dinner…

The Whitlocks' and the Maine's did not know where to sit, "Jasper will you sit by me?" Alice asked him with a look that he thought was her trying to say look at me, but he was not interested, but did not want to seem rude, so he sat down, and sent an apologetic look towards Edward, which Edward caught, and nodded his head to. Charlotte sat next to Peter, who sat down next to Edward who was sitting next to Carlisle, with Esme next to him, then Susan, then Madelyn, then Elizabeth, and then Edward Sr. at the other end, next to him was William, then Matthew, then Emmett, then Alice then Jasper.

"Please tell us about home," Carlisle asked them.

"Well, it is home, we have our plantation, it is hot all seasons, and I do not know how to describe it, it is just home," Peter could not describe it; he just did not have the words.

"It also has Charlotte," Emmett decided to tease Peter, while Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughed at his expense, and Charlotte blushed at knowing Peter thought about her, and told the boys about her.

"Yes it has my Charlotte," Peter said happily, looking at her. "And it has Jasper's Isabella," he said smugly back, which caused Jasper to blush lightly under his tanned skin, all the men laughed at this, while Alice looked disappointed. While the Whitlocks' and Maines', who had been in Texas, and knew how Isabella was dealing with Jasper leaving, looked smug to know Jasper loved and cared about her.

"Oh, is she your sister?" Alice asked hopefully, Edward looked at her longingly, hoping she would see that he loved her. The Whitlocks' and Maines' looked somewhat confused because if Isabella had been his sister, does she not think that Isabella would be here too.

"Oh, no I do not have any siblings, she is my best friend," Jasper said back quietly, again with his family and the Maines' looking smug that he loved her, and considered her his best friend even though they had not talked in many months.

"Yes, and the girl he is in love with," Emmett said back.

"Oh," Alice said disappointed, she thought Jasper was handsome and so sweet, and even though she loved Edward he just did not seem to show the same affections toward her.

Dinner went on with peaceful conversation throughout the meal, with the parents all asking questions about Texas, West Point, Charlotte, and Isabella, and conversing with the two families from Texas, while Alice looked disappointed and Edward looked at Alice hoping she felt the same way. After a week and a half of the same, the men from Texas would go with Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward Sr. to work, they would all have dinner, and they would always have things to talk about, although no one ever brought up the issue of slaves around them.

One Monday night, Edward asked Alice to go sit on the porch with him, while Emmett watched close by, of course, Edward had gotten tired of watching Alice be infatuated with Jasper, even though everyone could clearly see that he was in love with Isabella, Alice still liked Jasper, so Edward had a plan.

"Alice, I know that you like Jasper, but I hope you will listen to me when I tell you that I love you. I have for many years and I cannot stand to watch you with Jasper it makes me so angry and jealous, so please tell me you feel the same," Edward said with such a pleading look that Alice had to look at him with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh, Edward I do feel the same, and I always have. I have wanted to hear this from you for many years!" with that she jumped into his arms, and Emmett cleared his throat to let them know to separate, which they did. But when they went inside everyone knew what happened on the porch and they could not be happier that Edward and Alice were officially courting.

* * *

**OK REMEMBER GUYS, FIVE REVIEWS! PLEASE? SO PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL PERSONALLY REPLY BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THANKS!**


End file.
